Secrets
by sylarbadass
Summary: What will happen when a secert comes into the light...


**YES I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER KOGAN ONE-SHOT... ENJOY... :)**

(Secrets)

The warm sun shining down on my body was a welcome sight. I love the feel of it and I love the feeling of being in his arms. In which I knew wasn't a good thing but we couldn't stop it, we have tried many times before but we keep coming back to one another. I could feel him starting to wake as I opened my eyes more I smiled as I felt his arm tighten around me. A feeling I would never tire of in this lifetime.

"Morning…" I rolled over in his arms to see his wonderful brown eyes looking into my soul. I smiled and leaned up a little bit and peck his lips in a slow but welcome kiss…

"Morning…" I said to Logan as I pulled away from his lips to lie on his chest.

"Slept well I am guessing." Logan angle like voice spoke to me as he ran his hands up and down my bare back. I couldn't help but shiver from his touch. The littlest tough from him could always bring a shiver to my skin. His hands always so cold but yet warm at the same time. I smiled into his chest as he pulled me closer to him. "I am taking that as a yes then…"

"I always sleep well when I am with you… You should know that by now…" I said with a smirk on my face and I knew Logan had felt it on his skin.

"Is that so…" I could hear the cockiness in his voice. I lifted my head up and there I saw his dark eyes looking deep into mine… "I know another way that makes you sleep well…" I smiled and sat up and moved over so I was sitting on Logan lap.

"Yes and that's a very good way I would say…" I told Logan as I watched his hands travel down my arms only to come back up across my chest. My eyes closed as I felt his fingertip ghost across my abs. I arched my back when his fingers ran down my chest once more before I felt Logan's lips on my neck. I shot my head back and to the side… Logan ran his tongue across my neck before biting down ever so slowly… I moaned out into the room as he brought is lips away. I moved my head back and opened my eyes to see Logan's filled with hunger, lust and love…

"Ken you don't know the things you do to me…" Logan said as his hand went under the blankets and ran down my inner thigh… I closed my eyes and buried my head in Logan neck breathing in his scent…

"Logan… I want…" I breathed out as I felt his fingers move over my hips and down waist...

"Tell me Kendall… What do you want from me…?" Logan whispered into my ear… I had lost all thought at that moment… My mind fill with the warms of Logan hands as I felt them grab me…. I felt Logan hands start to move as his lips engulfed mine. I was clouded with the love I felt for him as his tongue swiped over mine. I knew what I wanted Logan to do. I wanted him to take me once more. I wanted to give myself to Logan again. I wanted to fill Logan in me again as the love; we shared for one another take us both over in this moment of lust…

"Logan… Take me…" I breathed out once Logan pulled his lips from mine…

"That can be arranged my love…"

~~(Page break)~~

I knew what Logan and I were doing was wrong but we couldn't help it. We had a bond that no one understood. We needed each other in more ways than one. I knew I was falling in love with him the same went for Logan as well… We loved each other as brother, as friends and now as lovers. We were now one with each other and my heart never felt better than when I am with him. However, there was one problem we both had… We were still with our girlfriends, neither one of us had the heart to tell them that we wanted to be with each other… We knew we were hurting them by staying with them and keeping them in the dark while we brought each other happiness. But we knew it needed to be done. Logan and I were growing closer than before… My heart longed for him when he wasn't with me. My soul was missing the part that made it whole. I felt anger when Logan was with Camille and I knew he felt the same way when I was with Jo… There are many nights when we come back from being with them that we run to each other and just hold one another and let our hearts become one again…

One night Logan had told me something that brought a warm and loving smile to my face and heart. He let Camille know what he wasn't ready to be with her in the way she wanted and she understood… she would wait until he was ready which never would be… That night Logan and I made love, it was amazing… Logan told me he would never be with her like the way we are… His heart would break if he ever did… I have never felt so loved by anyone but him and I would never break his heart either by being with Jo but there was something I couldn't bring my heart to tell him… Jo kept hinting that she wanted to take us to another level but I couldn't… No, I wouldn't do that to the man that held my heart…

"Kendall have you been listing to anything I have been saying?" Jo's voice brought me out of my thoughts of Logan. I looked to her and smiled the best I could… In all honest I hadn't heard a thing…

"Jo, I am sorry my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"I was telling you that my dad will be gone until Sunday and that I would like you to come over tonight…" Jo says once more but when I felt her hand run up my leg. I moved and brushed her off. I could see the hurt in her eyes… but I couldn't do this… I wasn't in love with her and I wouldn't break Logan heart by giving her what she wanted from me… I took a deep breath and I knew I needed to tell her now… She needed to know the truth about everything…

"Jo, listen I can't and I won't come over tonight… I can't give you want you want. I won't." I said to her. I could see her eyes filled with confusing…

"Kendall…" Jo was cut off when I heard yelling coming from the lobby and then Camille's voice. Jo and I both looked to the lobby and seen Camille slap Logan and then look towards us. I see the fear in Logan eyes as he ran to caught her. I watched as Camille come right up to us and raise her hand to me, I closed my eyes as I felt her hand come to the side of my face.

"You basted! How long have you been sleeping with my boyfriend." I backed away from Camille as I felt the stinging come to my cheek. I looked to her and then to Jo and back to Camille to see Logan running to me. As I looked, once again I saw Camille raising her head again only for Logan's strong arm to stop her before she could bring it to my face yet again… I flinched and closed my eyes…

"Kenny… My love open your eyes…" I heard Logan voice and then felt his hand on my cheek where Camille had slapped me. I slowly opened my eyes to see his brown ones looking into mine. I smiled has I reached up and took his hand in mine. I brought ours hands down and then watched as Logan turned to Camille. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I came to you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore by keeping secrets from you and then you go and hurt the one person I love!"

"Logan you cheated on me! How do you think I would have reacted? Huh?" I felt my heart break for Camille as Logan and I saw the tears flowing down her face that is when I remember Jo, she was standing there just looking at the scene in front of her.

"Jo…?" I said in a low voice causing Logan and Camille to stop looking at one another. I felt Logan hand tightens around mine. I looked to him and gave him a sad smile… "Jo please talk to me…?"

"Is it true? Is Camille telling the truth?" She yelled out. I jumped at her tone never hearing her speak like that before.

"Y-Yes it's true… Jo please understand we didn't mean for this to happened. It just did and…" I stopped and turned to Logan and looked into his eyes… There I could see my life with him. I could see us growing old together, having a family and just living a happy life together… "We fell in love…" I said with a smile on my face.

"Camille listen Kendall is right… We tried to fight the way we felt for one another but couldn't the feelings were to strong… I need Kendall with me… My heart is whole with him; he is that missing piece I have always felt… He is everything I have ever wanted… I love him and can't be without him… I am sorry Camille but I can't stay with you when I am in love with someone else…" As I stood there and listen to Logan talk, I couldn't help the tears that came from me… I felt eyes on me and turned to see Jo watching me. She walked up to me and wiped my eyes and smiled at me.

"Kendall, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I didn't know what to say. I looked to the ground and then back to her. "Kendall please answer me one question?" I shook my head. "Do you feel the same way about Logan that he does for you?" I smiled and turned to see Logan back as my side. I took his hand in mine and smiled.

"I love him… Logan you are everything I have been missing. You are the one person in this world that brings a smile to my face. You fill my heart with joy and happiness. My life wouldn't be complete without you in it. When I am not with you, my heart breaks… I long to be with you when you are gone, I know I couldn't live if you weren't with me." I stopped when Logan pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips into mine. I felt that feeling of love the one I always fell when he is kissing me. I pulled Logan closer to me and threw my arms around him and he placed his on the small of my back. We pulled away from one another, placed our foreheads together, and looked into each other eyes.

"Well, I don't think I can compete with that now can I?" Logan and I broke apart and looked to Jo smiling at us. She came and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder… "You better take damn good care of him…" I felt happiness go through me as Jo spoke those words… She was a stronger person than I would ever be.

"You know I will Jo…" Logan and I watched as Camille finally come over and stood by Jo she had tears in her eyes and I could see that she was heartbroken… "Camille…

"Logan I think I knew deep down that you and I would never be together. There was always something between us and now I know who it was…" Camille said smiling at me… "I give you my heart but yours was never mind. I am upset and I think I will be for a while but if your happy then I am happy for you… However, know this Knight you let him go I am taking that chance and I won't give up either." I nodded my head at Camille and Jo. They smiled at us one more time before walking away… Logan and I stood there and watched two of the most wonderful woman in our lives give us the happiness that we needed.

"Babe I think that went better than I planned for…" I said taking Logan in my arms and pushing him into one of the cabanas, tying the doors closed… I turned around, pushed Logan into one of the chairs, and smiled…

"Maybe for you… I did get slapped three times harder than…" I cut Logan off with a kiss. "Shut up please…" I said as I moved my hands down to his shorts, stuck my hands in them, and slid them down his legs. I watched as his member popped out. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. I kneeled down, brought my hands to his soft member, and began to pump him lightly… "Damn Kenny…" Logan moaned out… I smiled as I licked up his now harder member… I could taste the pre cum as it leaked down. I kissed up and down until I came back up and took the tip of his member into my mouth… I felt Logan thrust up into my mouth… I held Logan's hips down as I took more of him into my mouth. I started to bob my head up and down and I stuck harder on Logan… "Mmmm Ken I am close…" Logan said as he pulled on my hair… I stopped and pulled off Logan earning a small grunted from him…

"Don't give me that look… I am not done yet Mr. Mitchell…" I stood up and started to undo my pants. I zipped them down and slowly pulled them down my legs and kicked them to the side. I stood there for a moment and watched Logan. He was licking his lips as he ran his hand up and down his member. I smiled and walked back over to Logan… "Fuck me right here and right now for the whole Palm Woods to know I am yours… Take me and make me scream your name…" I said as I lowed myself down on Logan member… I let out a moan as I felt his dick fill me up. "Make the pain go away Logie…" I said into Logan ear…

"Glady…."


End file.
